Pirate Princess
by Soccer Freak 101
Summary: Molly is Jack's daughter, and she absolutely hates William Turner III as of two days ago when they met. So, when she finds out that he's going to go on a voyage with her, what's going to happen?


**A/N: this is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh on me. I sort of rushed the first chapter, but only because I wanted to see if anyone would like the story. If you don't, please review and tell me what you think I could improve on. Also, if you don't like the name of the story, Pirate Princess, tell me and I will try to think of another one.**

**One more thing. The reason the writing on this story is different than on my other stories is because it's in the perspective of a pirate who doesn't have good grammar. If it annoys you, stop reading it. If you like it, continue. **

Me name's Molly Sparrow. Yes, me father's_ the_ Captain Jack Sparrow, Pirate Lord. But, no one really gives a damn when they talk to me. Or, rather they do, and then I tell 'em t' get the hell away from me, 'cause I don't wanna talk 'bout how me father's a great pirate and alla that.

Me mother was a lady, from what I 'ear, named Jessica Smith. She fell in love wiv me dad over three bottles o' rum and a big ship. She later died in me child birth, so all's I got is me dad, Jack.

It's no problem, though. Just means I get to be a pirate 'stead uva lady. Honestly, I'd rather be a pirate.

I'm on'y ten, as of three weeks ago…okay, so I turn ten tomorrow. Dad's promisin' summat special, since I'm gonna be ten. Maybe he got me my own ship! That's what I'm hopin' for, but I know it ain't happened. I'm also hopin' fer that compass o' his. It sure is a neat compass, all right. And I want it.

I once stole it when I was on'y six. Dad got so mad at me. Threatened to make a stop at Tortuga and leave me there for the men and make me into a prostitute. I told him that if he did that, then I would run away, get me own ship, and have me crew tear his ship to pieces.

He was proud o' me response.

As o' today, we're on Tortuga. Dad says he's shoppin' fer me birthday. I don' believe him. He jus' wants rum, as do I. So, naturally, our firs' stop's at the bar.

"If I get ye rum now, yer not gettin' any tonight," said Dad as we walked into the bar.

"Tha's not fair!" I said. "You get it now an' tonight! An' it's me birthday tomorrow!"

"Molly," said Dad, "yer lucky I even let ye drink any rum. Mos' kids yer age don' have any consumption o' rum whatsoever."

"Consumption?"

"Intake."

"Then why don' ye say that? I don' know what any consumption is! I'm on'y nine!"

"Yer a brat," said Dad.

"I know how to act it."

"Fine. I'll get ye rum now and rum tonight. Good enough?"

"Yep."

We got our rum and sat down at the table in the corner.

"Where're we plannin' to make course?" I asked.

"Surprise," said Dad. "Ye don' need to know today."

"I wanna know!"

"Stop bein' a brat!"

I calmed down. I was almost ten, after all. I needed to act a lady pirate. It was goin' to be difficult, I could tell.

After we finished our drinks, me dad told me to go do whatever I wanted, so, naturally, I went to explore the alleyways, all the little tricks and turns and secrets o' Tortuga. There weren't many, but I still liked to explore the island.

Jus' 'bout everyone on the island knew me. They all said, "Hello, Molly." And I would bid them good day in return.

Least somethin' along the lines o' that.

"Hey, Molly, watch out!"

"Huh?"

I was too late. I ran into someone, who apparently hadn't been watchin' where they were goin' neither. We both fell to the ground, and I got up fast and stood over the person I had run into. He was a boy about my age, with blondish hair and blue eyes.

"What're ye doin'?" I screamed at him.

"It wasn't my fault!" he said, all proper, like. He stood up too and, from what I could tell, took in me features. Well, he wasn't takin' in much. I was wearing pirate clothing, which consisted of loosely fittin' breeches and a loosely fittin' top.

"Was too yer fault!" I said, pushin' him back on the shoulder.

"Was not!" he said. "You were the one who wasn't looking!"

"You wasn't lookin' neither!" I said. "Who do ye think ye are, runnin' inta me?"

"And what makes you so special?" said the boy. "If anything, you should be ashamed of yourself for running into me!"

"And what's so special 'bout you?" I said.

"Well, what's so special about you?" he asked, pushing me back a bit. I full on shoved him, and he shoved me back. I almost fell the ground, but caught meself just in time and drew me sword. The boy, though, drew his sword instantly as well.

"I've been trained by the best!" I said, laughing at the fact that he wanted to face me. I mean, I've been trained by _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I bet I'm better!" said the boy furiously.

And we started. Every step I took, he matched it, and every move I completed, he worked harder. Soon, sweat was pourin' from his scalp, and little sweat beads were formed on me face. 'Ventually, I kicked him in the right side, where his blade fell from his hand, and he fell to the floor. I kicked his sword away, kneeled down swiftly, and held my blade to his throat.

"Who won now, pretty boy?" I said.

I took me blade away and stood up, wipin' at the sweat that had formed on me face. He did the same thing.

"Well," I said casually. "I can honestly say that I hope I never see you again. See you in hell, mate."

And I walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, on the _Black Pearl_, I was lookin' at the stars, makin' shapes outta all of 'em.

"Yeh need yer sleep, Molly."

I turned 'round to see Dad standin' there. I didn't say nothin', and he walked over to stand beside me on the rail.

"Tell me 'bout Davy Jones," I said.

"I told ye, it's not Davy Jones anymore, it's Will Turner," said Dad.

"Yeah, but Davy Jones sounds scarier," I said. "Didn' ye have a debt wiv Jones?"

"A long time ago," said Dad, shruggin'. "'Fore ye were born."

"Gibbs told me 'bout it."

"Surprised he even remembers it."

"He's a good story-teller. Makes it int'restin'."

"And what did he tell ye?"

"That ye bartered yer soul to Jones fer him to raise the sunken _Pearl _and make ye captain. And then ye needed to settle yer debt to Jones by giving him yer soul, a hundred souls, or be taken by the Kraken t' the locker."

Dad laughed. "I'm surprised ye even know what the word bartered means."

"Gibbs explained it to me! I'm not stupid, ye know!"

"This comin' from the girl who doesn't know what consumption is."

I playfully shoved him, and he playfully shoved me back. Then, I looked up at the sky.

"You know the pirate king, don't ye?" I said, makin' out the big dipper in the stars.

"Yep," said Dad. "We were good friends one time."

"But she fed you to the Kraken one time, didn't she?"

Dad laughed. "We had an interestin' relationship."

"I guess ye could call it that," I said. I soon found the little dipper, and then found the North Star.

Dad smiled. "C'mon," he said. "It's yer birthday tomorrow. Yer gonna need yer sleep."

I yawned and leaned my head against the rail, still looking up at the sky. "Tell me another story," I said sleepily.

"Which one?"

"About how…how ye didn' wanna transport the slaves and…and yer ship was ordered sunk by Beckett."

Dad smiled at the memory. "Well, that was when I worked fer the East India Trading Company. Beckett told me that I would need to transport slaves from Africa to Port Royal." He chuckled again and smiled. I closed my eyes fer a minute…maybe two. "Instead, I took the slaves to a differen' country in Africa an' freed them. Beckett found out an' branded me a pirate. Then, he sunk my ship, the _Wicked Wench_."

I couldn't remember what he was saying. It seemed like he was skippin' parts o' the story or summat. Then, he picked me up in his arms like a baby, and me, too tired to do anythin' else, rested me head against his chest.

"I told ye you needed to sleep!" said Dad with a chuckle. He carried me to my own private bedroom on the ship. He'd had the room built fer me when I was seven, once he'd decided that I was too old t' sleep in the same room as him. And he got a lock put on the door, too, jus' in case.

As he laid me down in my bed and pulled the covers up, my head hit the pillow and I was instantly asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, all groggy at firs' but then excited. It was me birthday, innit?

I jumped outta bed and attached me sword to me waist. At least Dad remembered to unattach it from me waist las' night. It's not fun when he forgets. Anyways, I also put me mini telescope in me pocket, jus' in case. An' then, I ran out to the deck o' the ship to the wheel, where Dad's standin' already, steering the boat and smilin'.

"Happy birthday!" he yelled as he saw me. He left the wheel fer a momen' to give me a hug and swing me 'round. I laughed. At least he wasn' hung-over this year on me birthday. Two years ago he was, an' he forgot it was me birthday.

It's to be 'spected, though. We are pirates.

"Where're we makin' course?" I asked.

Dad looked at me and smiled. "It's yer birthday present."

"Really? Where're we goin'? Where?"

"It's still a surprise."

I was too excited to do much else, so I stayed on the deck, lookin' round at the land that we was headed with me telescope. Couldn't see much, though, so it was useless.

The island looked deserted, except fer maybe a couple o' houses. An' these houses were huge, from what I could see from me telescope. All the houses were spaced out, so the land went on fer miles and miles. Nothin' like those small completely deserted islands Dad threatened to leave me on when I misbehaved.

Finally, we were closer to the island, and the crew was readyin' the dingy. Dad walked up to me. "Molly," he said.

"Yeah?" I said, looking up at him from the railing. "Are ye gonna tell me what we're doin' on the island? Is there a treasure here? Are we gonna get rich?"

Dad laughed and patted me back. "No," he said. "Someone lives on this island. A very important someone."

"Who?"

"The Pirate King."

I gasped. "The Pirate King?" I said. Dad nodded. "Am I gonna meet her?"

"Now, why would I take ye to an island where the Pirate King lives an' not introduce ye to her?"

I laughed and hugged him 'round the waist. And when we got in the dingy, I even started rowin', jus' to be kind. But me arms grew tired fast, so Dad took over.

We pulled the dingy up the beach and left it high up there. I glanced around the island. The grass was tall, and there were a couple o' hills. There was also a cliff, and some stairs leadin' up to it.

We took the stairs, me runnin' but soon walkin' and pantin' 'cause it's a long walk, but no sooner were we there and I was runnin' 'round again, laughing and lookin' at the house. It was still a ways away.

We walked to the house and Dad told me to knock, so I did. A couple o' seconds later, we were answered by a boy…a boy that looked familiar…

"You!" I yelled.

"You!" he yelled back in return. Then, he slammed the door. The door opened a few moments later, and a very pretty young woman was standin' there.

"Jack!" she said, and swung her arms around his neck in a hug. Dad hugged her back, saying "Elizabeth!"

The boy was standin' right by the side o' the door, glarin' at me. So, naturally, I glared back.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered.

I didn' answer, 'cause jus' then, me dad said, "Elizabeth, this is our birthday girl, young Molly Sparrow."

I looked up at the Pirate King and smiled. I woulda curtsied or summat fancy, but I weren't wearin' a dress or skirt, mind you. And I never would, neither.

"Hello, Molly," said the Pirate King. "I'm Elizabeth Turner."

"Nice t' meet you," I said, rememberin' some manners. Honestly, it's hard to remember manners as a pirate. They never come in handy.

Elizabeth smiled down at me. Then, she moved to the door way behind her son and put her hands on his shoulder, squeezing his right side. "And this is my son, William."

He nodded at me, and I nodded back.

"Wait," I said to Elizabeth. "Did ye say yer surname's Turner? As in William Turner?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes," she said, "I'm married to William Turner, Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

Me dad forgot to mention that.

"I was named after my father," said William importantly. "I'm William Turner the third."

"Yeah, well I'm Molly Sparrow the first," I said back.

"Well, are you two going to wait outside?" said Elizabeth. "Come on in!"

So, we walked inside, Elizabeth's son glarin' at me all the same an' me back at him, but other than that, all's fine. So, we were introduced to the Living Room, and sat down on some chairs.

"Willy," said Elizabeth, "how about you show Molly your room?"

Well, it seems that William goes by Willy. It reminded me of a whale fer some reason.

Willy seemed too polite to say no, so he lead the way upstairs.

"Just so you know, I'm only doing this because my mother told me to," he said once we reached the second floor.

"Well, tha's good," I said. "Because the only reason I'm even up here wiv ye is 'cause the Pirate King suggested it."

We made it to his room, and he was lookin' at me proudly, as if expecting me to be impressed or summat. Honestly, I thought his room was a bit bland. The walls were a light blue, and his bed was neatly made. There was a table next to his bed, and a desk on one side o' his room. Next to his desk was a bookcase, which held dozens o' books, on'y a couple o' which I could prolly read. He also had a closet.

I shrugged and sat down on his desk chair. "Eh," I said.

He sneered once again. "Just so you know, I could beat you at a sword fight any other day."

I smirked. "Yeah, right, when I starts wearin' a dress."

"Then you should start wearing one more often," he said. "I'm going to beat you in a sword fight."

"I'd like ta see ye try."

"I could very well beat you!"

Why does he talk so proper-ish? Honestly, it's annoyin'. And isn't his mother Pirate King? He should least talk like a pirate!

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Why do ye talk so…proper?"

"Well, why do you talk so appallingly?"

"Yer annoyin'."

"You're intolerable."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

I drew my sword swiftly, and he drew his. I, however, quickly put mine away once I saw shadows approachin'.

"That's what I thought," said Willy.

"William!"

Willy turned 'round to see Elizabeth and Dad standin' there. His eyes widened and he hastened to put his sword away.

"What are you doing?" asked Elizabeth.

"Ah, relax, Lizzie," said Dad. "They're kids. Sword-fighting's…ah, what's the word? Normal."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Honestly, Jack, I don't promote violence."

"Funny, ye were able t' make those pirates fight in that war."

Elizabeth smirked and then turned to Willy. "Keep your sword away. We have company, so be polite."

"Yeah," said Dad. "If ye wanna fight, take it outside."

Willy and I looked at each other and then exited the room.

"I'll beat you, you'll see," said Willy once we were outside.

"In yer dreams," I said. "I've been trained by me dad! What better trainin' is there?"

"I was trained by my mother," said Willy.

"Oh, so that's why ye fight like a girl," I said. Willy's face reddened and I laughed. He drew his sword quickly.

"Just you wait, Molly Sparrow," he said. "You'll be finished before you know it."

I shrugged and drew mine. "Not aiming to kill, mate," I said, admiring me blade. "However, if it happens, it ain't me fault."

And our fight began, my feet movin' quickly, quicker'n they had the day before when I had gone against him.

"When did you learn how to fight?" he asked between pants of breath.

I smirked. "Why? Am I that good?"

"Just wondering!"

"When I was three."

I noticed his sword-arm side was open, an' as I was 'bout to kick him, he squatted a bit and twirled 'round as I was fakin' to go fer his head, and he tried to jab me on me left, but I blocked it an' our fight continued.

"I've been training since I was five," said Willy.

"Why start so late?" I asked, tryin' to jab him on his left, since it seemed to be his weakest point, but he blocked it an' we continued to go on.

"My mum wouldn't let me hold a sword until I was five," said Willy. I let out a snort of laugher. "What's so funny?"

"Yer not 'lowed to hold a sword 'til yer five?" I said. We stopped fightin' fer a second and he looked at me strangely. "I killed me firs' person with a gun when I was two!"

That sure angered him, as he came at me harder and swifter then I came at him, yet, I blocked every jab an' hit easily.

I went fer his feet, which he jumped up and blocked, and while in the air, swung at my head, which I ducked.

"What're ye tryin' t' do?" I asked. "Take off me head?"

"It's not my fault if I kill you in our swordfight," he said.

I scowled and started comin' at him harder and harder, 'til we was at the edge o' the cliff.

"Ye'll be sorry ye ever messed with Molly Sparrow!" I shouted at him. He tried comin' at me harder, yet I still blocked every shot. Then, I knocked his sword down the cliff, which fell into the ocean with a _splash_.

"Thanks," he said hastily. "Now I'm going to have to go get it."

"Won't be too long of a ride," I said, and kicked him off the cliff, which he grabbed my foot and I fell too and we was fallin' and fallin' until finally we hits the water with another _splash_ and the waters really deep here, it really is, an' me sword fell out of me hand and I'm lookin' fer it 'cause I heard it fall into the water wiv me but it's no where to be found and Dad'll be mad if I come back without me sword.

"What did you do that for?" Willy screamed at me.

"Ye said you wanted yer sword back," I said coolly. "Now ye didn' take as long as ye would've."

"You shouldn't have pushed me off of the cliff!" Willy yelled. His face was red, an' his wet hair was stickin' to his face. "What if the water wasn't deep? I could have died!"

I shrugged. "That's a pretty decent deal there, mate."

Willy, though red and the face and looked as though he wanted to scream his head off at me (which, with the increasing reddening of his face, wouldn't take much), dove down into the water to retrieve his sword. I did the same, an' found that me sword had landed on a rock not too far down. So, I picked it up, put it in me cutlass, and returned to the top. Willy was already there, and had started swimmin' to the shore. I followed him.

Once on the shore, I shivered. I was soaked, an' I could feel me long hair stickin' to the back of me shirt.

I saw Willy shiver too, an' then he glared at me.

"Hey, it weren't me fault we both fell in," I said. "Ye pulled me in, 'member? If it hadn' been fer you, I woulda been dry."

We made our way back t' his house, arguin' the entire time. When we reached the house, we saw Dad and Elizabeth on the porch, talkin'.

"There you are!" said Elizabeth, smilin' at first but then a frown formed on her perfect face. "Why are you both wet?"

"Decided to go fer a swim, most likely," said Dad, chucklin' appreciatively.

"Willy, go inside and put on something else," said Elizabeth. "Show Molly where the bathroom is and get her a towel, too, so she can dry off. Maybe even lend her some of your clothes if she wants any."

Once inside of the house and walking up the stairs, still drippin' wet, I said, "I'm not wearin' any o' yer clothes, as I don' know where they bin."

"That's good," said Willy, "as I wasn't going to lend you any of my clothing to begin with."

"Then we're even, then."

He walked into the bathroom and threw a towel out, that fell over the banister and back to the firs' floor. "Hey!" I said. "Ye didn' have to do that!"

"But I did," said Willy, coming out with a towel of his own and shrugging. "It's not my fault you can't catch."

I glared and walked back downstairs t' get the towel, and then outside to talk with Dad and Elizabeth.

"I don't know, Jack, I really don't know…"

"He'd fit in, he'd have Molly—ah! Just the girl I was talkin' 'bout!"

Elizabeth turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Hello, Molly," she said. "Did Willy help you out? Did he lend you any clothes?"

"He gave me the towel," I said. "I really didn' need no clothes, though. I'm fine."

"Only if you're sure."

"Positive."

I walked over to me dad and sat down on the floor in front o' him. I may be a pirate, but I do have some manners 'casionally.

"Well, Lizzie and I were discussing something," said Dad. He put on that serious look he has, as if he hasn't had any rum within the past twenty-four hours, which we all know he's had.

"Really?" I said, my eyes widenin' at the thought of a surprise. "What?"

"It'd be a good experience," said Dad.

"Yeah?"

"Oh! Willy!"

I looked up an' glared at him. I hated him. He pulled me down into the water wiv him! I don't like that brat one bit.

He prolly woulda glared back, on'y his mum was there, so he wouldn' chance it.

Anyways, Elizabeth looked a bit uncertain 'bout summat, while Dad looked positively excited.

"Willy, I've been thinking," said Elizabeth. "You keep on going on about how you want to be a pirate and follow in your father's footsteps."

"Yes," said Willy. "What were you thinking about?"

"Well, since you want to be a pirate, I thought I could put you on a ship so you could get some experience."

"Really?" Willy's eyes widened at the thought, and I had to keep from laughing at the look on his face.

"Well, only if you wanted—"

"Of course I want to!" said Willy, ecstatic. "When? Whose ship? Is it going to be on Father's ship? Am I finally allowed aboard the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"Actually," Elizabeth said, glancing at me dad 'fore continuing, "I was thinking that…well…you wouldn't be familiar with your father's crew, and you just met Molly, so I was thinking that you could go with Jack and his crew for a while. You'll have someone you're age, it will be so much fun for you."

"Welcome t' the crew, mate!" Dad yelled.

I sat there, stunned. What in the _hell _was they thinkin'? Willy? On board the _Black Pearl_?

Willy musta bin thinkin' 'bout the same thing. He was lookin' wide-eyed, an' I could tell he weren't excited none.

Well, that makes the two of us.


End file.
